Attack on Titan
Attack on Titan (進撃の巨人 Shingeki no Kyojin) started on September 9, 2009, and is serialized in Kodansha's Bessatsu Shōnen magazine. The series currently has 105 chapters. Discography Attack on Titan (2017) History The songs started being written in April 2014. In August 2014, it was announced that it would be rock/metal and electronica fused together. The music was recorded from November 2014 to June 2015. In November 2014, Attack on Titan was announced to get a second season in 2016. In July 2016, it became Attack on Titan Season 2 and the website was opened, and the release date for the studio album was scheduled for spring 2017. The studio album was finally released on March 27 (Europe), 28 (North America), and 29 (Japan), 2017. Tracklist # "To You, in 2,000 Years" # "That Day" # "A Dim Light Amid Despair" # "The Night of the Closing Ceremony" # "First Battle" # "The World the Girl Saw" # "Small Blade" # "I Can Hear His Heartbeat" # "Whereabouts of His Left Arm" # "Response" # "Idol" # "Wound" # "Primitive Desire" # "Can't Look Into His Eyes" # "Special Operations Squad" # "What Needs to be Done Now" # "Female Titan" # "Forest of Giant Trees" # "Bite" # "Erwin Smith" # "Crushing Blow" # "Defeated" # "Smile" # "Mercy" # "Wall" Personnel * ??? - electric guitars * ??? - electric guitars * ??? - electric guitars * ??? - bass guitars * ??? - drums * ??? - keyboards, piano, synths * London Philharmonic Orchestra - orchestra (tracks 14 – 25) Chart Weekly Chart Year-End Chart Existence 2017-18 Attack on Titan Season 2 (2017-2018) }} History In July 2016, Attack on Titan Season 2 was announced to air in spring 2017. In December 2016, new musicians were announced to replace the old members, who released the first studio album in March 2017. 12 tracks were recorded within a 2-month period between April and June. Recording went from April 1 to June 17, 2017. Tracks 1 to 6 were released online on June 21, 2017, and tracks 7 to 12 were released online on August 18, 2017. The full album was released on January 12, 2018. Tracklist # "Beast Titan" (released online June 21, 2017) # "I'm Home" (released online June 21, 2017) # "Southwestward" (released online June 21, 2017) # "Soldier" (released online June 21, 2017) # "Historia" (released online June 21, 2017) # "Warrior" (released online June 21, 2017) # "Close Combat" (released online August 18, 2017) # "The Hunters" (released online August 18, 2017) # "Opening" (released online August 18, 2017) # "Children" (released online August 18, 2017) # "Charge" (released online August 18, 2017) # "Scream" (released online August 18, 2017) Personnel * ??? - female vocals * ??? - male vocals * ??? - electric guitars * ??? - electric guitars * ??? - electric guitars * ??? - electric guitars * ??? - electric guitars * ??? - electric guitars * ??? - bass guitars * ??? - bass guitars * ??? - drums * ??? - drums * ??? - keyboards, piano, synths * ??? - keyboards, piano, synths * Dallas Symphony Orchestra - orchestra (Full Version) * Dallas Symphony Chorus - choir (Full Version) * Los Angeles Philharmonic - orchestra (Full Version) * Los Angeles Master Chorale - choir (Full Version) Chart Weekly Chart Existence 2018-19 Timeline Define $later = Define $skip = at:end # Force a blank line Define $dayunknown = 15 # what day to use if it's actually not known Period = from:04/01/2013 till:$later ImageSize= width:1000 height:auto barincrement:20 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal PlotArea = right:1 left:1 bottom:130 top:1 Colors = id:bg value:white id:lightline value:rgb(0.9,0.9,0.9) id:lighttext value:rgb(0.5,0.5,0.5) id:server value:rgb(0.8,0.8,0.9) id:seasonone value:rgb(1,0,0) Legend:Attack_on_Titan id:seasontwo value:rgb(0,0,1) Legend:Attack_on_Titan_Season_2 id:seasonthree value:rgb(0,1,0) Legend:Attack_on_Titan_Season_3 id:starwars value:rgb(1,0.8,0) Legend:Star_Wars id:current value:rgb(0.9,0.9,0.9) Legend:Still_existing id:shit value:rgb(0,0,0) Legend:Shit BackgroundColors = canvas:bg ScaleMajor = gridcolor:lighttext unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/2014 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightline unit:month increment:1 start:04/01/2013 Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 BarData = barset:season PlotData = width:15 textcolor:black shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:s barset:season color:seasonone from:04/07/2013 till:12/31/2013 text:"Shingeki no Kyojin" $skip $skip $skip $skip $skip barset:break $skip color:seasonone from:11/22/2014 till:$now text:"Guren no Yumiya" $skip $skip $skip $skip barset:break $skip $skip color:seasonone from:06/27/2015 till:$now text:"Jiyuu no Tsubasa" color:starwars from:12/18/2015 till:12/14/2017 text:"Star Wars: Force no Kakusei" $skip $skip $skip barset:break $skip $skip $skip $skip color:seasontwo from:04/01/2017 till:$now text:"Shingeki no Kyojin Season 2" $skip color:starwars from:12/15/2017 till:$now text:"Star Wars: Saigo no Jedi" barset:break $skip $skip $skip $skip $skip color:seasontwo from:01/13/2018 till:$now text:"Kakusei no Houkou" $skip barset:break $skip color:current from:$now till:end color:current from:$now till:end $skip color:current from:$now till:end color:current from:$now till:end color:shit from:$now till:end }}